Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted.
A solar cell generally includes semiconductor parts, which respectively have different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type and thus form a p-n junction, and electrodes respectively connected to the semiconductor parts of the different conductive types.
When light is incident on the solar cell, electron-hole pairs including electrons and holes as carriers are produced in the semiconductor parts. The carriers move to the n-type semiconductor part and the p-type semiconductor part under the influence of the p-n junction. Namely, the electrons move to the n-type semiconductor part, and the holes move to the p-type semiconductor part. Then, the electrons and the holes are collected by the different electrodes respectively connected to the n-type semiconductor part and the p-type semiconductor part. The electrodes are connected to each other using electric wires to thereby obtain electric power.